Dealing With Fate
by Rosey-Chan
Summary: I want my wings back, yet it's impossible for me to get them back. Until I make a deal with a demon. Will I really get my wings back? Or will we both get killed by the council?


Fallen Angel

Chapter 1

Exiled From Heaven

Ryu's POV

_**d(^u^)b-*(U_U)*-/(*_*)\-(^_-)**_

I awoke to the sound of someone screaming bloody-murder. It's been like this for exactly two weeks, I was used to it by now. The cement that I laid on was cold and hard but it felt like home, because I hadn't felt the warmth of my bed in so long. It was still dark in my cell, yet I didn't care. I needed the darkness to comfort me, or I would lose my mind. As I laid there I remembered why I was in here, the crime I had so carelessly committed.

I listened to the screaming until it stopped. That had me slightly alarmed, because it usually lasted longer than that. I listened for something that would tell me something was wrong, yet I heard nothing. The only sound I heard was my shallow breathing, so I relaxed and closed my eyes to see if I could get some extra sleep.

Just as I was about to fall into my dream world, the door was opened and bright lights flooded into the room, blinding me as I attempted to shield my eyes from the intensity of the lights. I shrunk away from the light and tried to go back to the darkness that comforted me, but someone grabbed me and then I knew, it was time.

I tried to resist but I couldn't fight the guard's strength. He only tightened his grip on my arms making me cry out in pain. I didn't want to face _him _right now. I wanted to stay in my darkness forever. Though I knew I wouldn't be able to. I finally stopped resisting and just let him drag me along limply. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop what was about to transpire as soon as the guard threw me into another room.

I looked to the ground and didn't look up. I knew everyone's eyes were on me, even _his_. I just sat there on my hands and knees and stared at the ground."Get up, and look at me." _his _voice boomed, sending shivers down my spine. I didn't want to get up and face all those eyes that were persecuting me, but I did as I was told and slowly looked up and saw all those eyes. I turned away from them and focused my attention on _his _eyes. "Come." _he _said simply and I hesitantly started walking up to the front of the room, trying my hardest to ignore the stares of everyone else.

As I stood in front of _him_, I stared into _his_ icy blue eyes and tried not to look down. "You. Angel Trainee, Kuroyama Ryu are guilty of breaking a rule that is forbidden to break." _he _said simply narrowing his eyes at me. My heart beat loudly in my chest as I started to shake more. "Do you have anything to say about your actions?" _he _asked me.

I hesitated slightly before speaking."I-it w-was all an accident. I-I didn't mean to let it happen...but he was in trouble! He was going to die if I hadn't did what I did!"I explained, but started shouting at the end. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I couldn't let him die. "It's against my morals to let someone I care about die! Do you understand! I didn't want to break a rule, I just didn't want him to die!"I screamed, making _him _glare at me in disgust.

"Silence! Are you saying that you fell in love with a human! Are you telling me that you broke two rules instead of one. You have committed two great crimes, so your punishment will be even greater." _he_ furiously yelled at me. I stood there gaping like a fish. _He_ didn't even listen, _he_ didn't care that I did something good. All _he_ cared about was punishing me."You will be stripped of your wings, and will be exiled from Heaven. You will become a Fallen Angel." _he_ finished with a strong glare.

I lost it then."NO! You can't take away my wings! NO! I won't let you do this! No! No! No!"I screamed turning on my heel and running away. I couldn't let them take my wings away. I couldn't become a Fallen Angel. I didn't get very far because two guards grabbed me and restrained my movement, so every time I moved, it hurt.

"Go remove her wings and send her to Hell where the Fallen Angels all are." _he_ said, and I felt the tears stream down my face, as I hopelessly tried to get away. They couldn't do this to me. My wings, they reminded me so much of _her_. _She_ was the only reason I was an Angel right now. I couldn't lose my wings.

Suddenly I was knocked out and the last thought I had before I slipped into darkness was, _**'I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise...'**_

_****__**d(^u^)b-*(U_U)*-/(*_*)\-(^_-)**_

I awoke to a sharp pain in my back and I let out a cry of pain, as I shot up into a sitting position and clutched my back. "I-I a-am s-so s-sorry! A-are y-you o-okay?" someone asked me. Alarmed I turned to the voice and saw a gorgeous lavender-eyed girl with the most beautiful indigo colored hair I have ever seen.

"I-I...I'm okay...thanks for asking...but who are you and where am I?"I asked staring into her pupil less eyes. She looked down and poked her fingers together in a shy way. It was cute and it made me wonder if I was truly straight or not. _**'Maybe I was bisexual now'**_ I thought for a split second.

"Eto Eto...I-I'm H-Hinata, a-a-and y-y-you a-are i-in H-H-Hell..."the beautiful girl stuttered. Her voice sounded like an Angel's but I knew she wasn't because of her lack of wings and halo. She might've been a Fallen Angel, _**'like I am.**_' I thought solemnly. "A-Are y-you u-upset?"I heard Hinata ask and I looked up at her worried expression.

I shook my head at her and smiled."I'm fine, and you have a beautiful name. Hinata."I responded making her blush, as she quietly thanked me. I looked around and found that the room was extremely bland. The only thing inside was the bed I was sitting on and the chair Hinata was sitting in."Who brought me here?"I suddenly asked her, wondering who saved me.

She looked up at me with a sort of surprised expression, like she didn't think I would want to know. "S...I uh m-mean N-Naruto d-did..."she stuttered nervously, like she wasn't supposed to tell me something. That made me wonder why she started with an S instead of a N.

I nodded and began to get up, as I bit my lip trying to ignore the pain I felt. Hinata hurriedly tried to get me to lay back down , but I shook my head and stood up. I wobbled a bit once on the ground, because I had been laying down for who knows how long. I latched onto the lavender-eyed girl and steadied myself as best as I could. "Can you take me to him...I want to thank him..."I asked once I realized I wouldn't be able to get there on my own.

Hinata looked at me for a second before nodding and putting an arm around my shoulder. She then began guiding me out the room. As we walked I couldn't help but look around and study my surrounding. The halls were quite dull and dark, painted with dark grays and blacks. I felt as if something was deathly wrong with this house, like something terrible had happened here. _**'But this is Hell. It should feel like this. ' **_I thought but couldn't help but feel that it was something more than that.

Suddenly Hinata stopped at a huge double door. I stared at it and noticed it had eccentric designs on it I couldn't describe but in the middle was a fan. That made me wonder why it was there amongst those designs that seemed to tie around the door. But what sparked my curiosity was that it was made of metal unlike the rest of the doors, we had passed. "T-the F-Fallen A-Angel w-wants t-to s-see y-you," Hinata suddenly spoke and her voice echoed all throughout the halls. I looked around and wondered if there was something that was going to pop.

As I looked around I didn't notice the metal door opening, until Hinata's voice made me look back. Inside was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing.


End file.
